A Dancer's Song
by Jevarah
Summary: A dancer loses his soul. A Lima loser wants to get him back. What will happen when these Tango with the Devil?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Summary: A dancer loses his soul. A Lima Loser wants to get him back. What will happen when these two Tango with the Devil?**

**Warning: Mike/Puck relationship, if homosexual relationships bother you then turn back. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nuff said.**

**Chapter 1- ****Open Eyes**

It was a secret that neither of them planned on sharing. For the first 3 years of their high school career they told not a soul. Too afraid of what the world might think of them. Both having the same friend that has to deal with the same ridicule on a daily basis, and he was brave about it. Bravery, something they both wish that they had. But they didn't and they hated it.

I wish I could be as strong as him, they both thought everyday.

I wish I could tell Puck how I feel about him. But he'll never like me, I'm just Mike.

I wish I could tell Mike how I feel about him. But he'll never like me, I'm just Puck.

A silent thought that occupied their minds for the longest of time.

Now that it's their senior year they only have one shot to make it all happen. Time to step up to the plate.

-Puck-

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Puck thought to himself. What the hell am I supposed to? It's senior year and I really want to impress him! Ugh why do I have to have the hots for one of the hottest guys in school? Fuck. My. Life. Okay I know what I'll do, I'll pick a song that only he would like and recognize and sing to him indirectly. Then he'll -

"Oof! Hey why don't you watch where the F- Oh...uh..Hey Mike." Of all the times to run into him it would be at the beginning of the fucking day!

"H-hey..uh Noah- I mean Puck!" he's so cute when he stutters.

"It's alright if you call me Noah. _Mike._" emphasizing his name.

"Well what if I want to call you Noah? Noah." I turn to see Kurt sashaying towards us.

"Kurt. I can relapse to throwing this slushy in your face in a matter seconds." I glared at him. Yes we were on better terms now, but the kids gaydar was flawless. And he picked up on my gayness in a matter of seconds. The kid was that good! Hell, wish my gaydar was that good.

"Please forgive me Noah! Please oh please don't slay me with the almighty slushy!", by this point I was annoyed, and Mike was practically in tears from laughing so hard.

"5. 4. 3. 2. O-"

"BYE! see you guys at Glee Club!" Kurt squealed as he took off down the hallway.

"Well now that he's gone." I turned back to Mike. He had stopped laughing and was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Is he afraid of me?

"Don't worry man. I ain't gonna slushy you." He let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks No-Puck-I mean Noah! Oh dammit!" Ah melt. Snap out of it Puck don't let him see you falter!

I put a hand on his shoulder and tell him, "It's alright dude." snickering a little at his frustration. "Whichever name you prefer is fine by me." My hand lingered a little longer than it should have, but thankfully I noticed an removed it. After about a minute of awkward silence I pat his shoulder and tell him I see him at Glee. But before he's gone we lock eyes and I see something there I've never seen was pain. But what caught my attention the most was how he was holding his shoulder.

As if someone had shoved a dagger into it. Just what the hell was it that made me so curious? And why did I want to hold him so badly? Well though this may not have been the way I wanted to start the day off, I can definitely say that I'm gay for Mike Chang.

-Mike-

After my little run in with Puck I had to go to the bathroom to gather myself together. I drop my bag roll up sleeve to look at my shoulder.

Good no bleeding, the last thing I want someone to see are the scars. No I don't cut, but the reason the scars are there; are because my father is abusive. Each night he comes home drunk off his ass and somehow mistakes me and my mom for a punching bag. Asshole.

But back to what just happened.

Puck's eyes seemed different somehow today. Soft and caring, as if he were looking out for someone. Whatever it was it wasn't something I've seen in Puck's eyes before. Kinda scary, maybe I did something wrong? Agh I don't need this kind of stress already.

"You okay there Mike? You seem to be having a losing battle with the mirror." I spun around to see Kurt looking at me like was on crack. Which I probably did look like that.

"N-no I'm fine! Just thinking to myself is all." Kurt narrows his eyes on me. As if there were a hidden meaning in what I was saying, which there was.

"You're lying. Don't argue with me Mike. I'm like a polygraph, what's on your mind?" Kurt says slyly as if this were a routine thing for him. Kurt moved towards the wall and folded his arms across his chest exhaling audibly. I can't tell him about my feelings for Puck. It'd be too awkward and I'm not ready to come out just yet.

"You like Puck don't you?" he says curiously. My head snaps up to look at him. The look on my face must've been quite the sight because his face went from "gotcha" to, "I won't judge you".

"Yes..I-I li-like Noa-Puck." I said as I hung my head and sighed in defeat.

"That." Oh no. "Is." No no no! "Absolutely." A million times NO! "FANTASTIC!"

"I-I'm sorry correct if I'm wrong here but. DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY THAT IS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!". Kurt's bottom lip was between his teeth, his head nodding frantically while he clapped his hands rapidly.

"And this is good how?"

"Heelllooooo? Now I no longer have to be the only gay kid in Glee now!" he said in 'Duh' kind of tone. "Kurt don't get me wrong, you being overly flamboyant and flaunting your gayness is o.k. and everything. But there is no way in hell that I'm coming out to the club!"..."At least not yet." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Oh? And why is that?" he sounds like this is a challenge.

"Because I'm not strong like you. There is no way I could go through all the torture you go through and still make it through the rest of my day. I just couldn't do it." I sounded like a little kid who quit trying to learn how to ride a bike.

"Mike listen to me. No one is asking you to come out. And you have my word that I won't out you to anyone else." This made me smile. Not only because I had finally told someone that I was gay, but that someone was understanding.

"Mike is your shoulder okay? You've been holding it ever since I walked in. Is everything okay?" his voice dripping with genuine concern.

"No, I just ran into a wall today. Clumsy me!" I respond laughing nervously

"If you say so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." Shit I completely forgot about class!

The rest my day goes by rather slow. A few interesting things happen more or less. Karofsky slushied Rachel..again. Santana's whoring it up as usual. And Brittany is still trying to get her locker to open.

Glee goes without a hitch and I make my way towards the doors to leave. When I feel a strong hand place itself on my bad shoulder. I wince but turn to see who it is. Puck. He's staring down at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Hey! We're having a guys night at Kurt and Finn's later on. You wanna join?"

"Uh s-sure! I'll just have to run home and grab a few things then I'll be right over!"

"Awesome seeya later Mike." He pats my shoulder again and I struggle to not hiss in pain.

I pull up in my driveway noticing that something is off. Way off. My dad's truck is here. He's normally not home till later on at night. Something doesn't feel right when I walk through my front door. It's dead quiet and the lights are off. I cautiously make my way around the house searching for anything different. I open my bedroom door and the picture I see is horrifying. On my bed lays my mother, her blood all over it. The figure I see hovering above her is the one person that I feared the most. My father. Frozen in fear and shock. I couldn't move. My dad turns and looks at me. He makes his way towards me with a broken beer bottle in his hand. The worst part of this whole fucked up picture. Is that he's smiling.

** End Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well I found this terrible and rather disturbing, just a smidge. But hey, you gotta start somewhere! sadly there aren't that many Puck/Mike fics. So I thought I'd write one :)**


	2. Helpless

**I am beyond sorry for taking so long with this! Well I'm back and here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

-Mike-

What do I do? I can't move. I can't breathe. I'm helpless and I hate it! My mother she's-she's not moving! Dear God please don't let her be dead! My eyes drift from her to my father and I still can't move.

"M-Mike..ru-un.", the sound of my mother's voice is enough to snap me back to reality just in time to dodge my father charging at me. No. Not this time. This prick is not gonna get away with this! I drop my bag and turn to face my slob of a father. His eyes lock with mine and it's evident he can see the rage in me because seems almost, afraid. Good, I'm glad it seems that way because this asshole is going to be in the hospital at the end of the night. Or dead.

"Well well well, looks like little Mikey finally found some courage to be a man for once."

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit! I don't know what we ever did to you but you're gonna regret this!" Now it's my turn to charge at him. I tackle him to the ground and pin his arm that holds the broken bottle. With my free hand I land a few hits on him. I'm seeing red and all that can be heard are the sounds of my fist connecting with his face. I hit him again and again and again! The next thing I know his body goes limp beneath me. Still I'm land punch after punch on his face.

"Don't". Punch. "You." Punch. "Ever touch my mother!" punch punch punch punch. "LIKE THAT AGAIN!" The last punch lands with a skull cracking crunch. My breathing is erratic and my hand is covered in blood. Once I come too and look at what I've done I slowly back away and head towards my mother. I call 9-1-1, mother and father get rushed to the hospital while I stay behind and get questioned by the cops. Thankfully the cops were able to sympathize with what I've been through and I was let off. The only thing I have to do now is wait to see what happens to my parents.

The police rush me to the hospital so I can see my mother. I sprint inside and demand the room number for my mother. Once given the number I rush to her room only to be denied access to her room by one of the doctors. I head back to the waiting room that is - thankfully - empty. My first initial thought is to call Puck.

"Hey Puck...I'm at the hospital...I..I need you right now. Just p-please get here as soon as possible."

-Puck-

"HA! Take that bitches! Puck wins once again!" My victory over the boys in Halo came as no surprise. Finn, Sam, and Artie are pissed at my gloating but I don't care.

"How the hell does he keep winning?"

"I don't know Finn maybe because he's good at the game and you suck!"

"Like you have room to talk Sam! If I'm not mistaken you died more than any of us!"

"Boys boys please! Not everyone is privileged to lose at the hands of the Puckmeister!"

Puck just laughs at his friends in their frustrated state only to be interrupted by his phone vibrating.

"Hey guys shut up I got a new voice mail." The other three roll their eyes but decide to be quiet anyway. Puck starts the message and the other three listen in on it thinking it's some girl sending him a vagina monologue again.

"Hey Puck...I'm at the hospital..I..I need you right now. Just p-please get here as soon as possible." Once the message ended Puck looked at the other three, horror written over their faces. They all rush out of the house and head towards the hospital almost hitting another car a few blocks away. They pull into the parking lot and move as quickly as possible to the receptionist's desk.

"We're looking for our friend! His name is Mike Chang where is he?" Puck asked in a rushed tone.

"He's in the ER waiting room awaiting the results of his mother and father's condition. Down the hall and to the left." The receptionist answers and the boys make their way to waiting room, Puck running the whole way there.

They reach the waiting room and find Mike on the couch curled up in a ball crying. Puck being the first one to reach the empty area drops to his knees and tries to console Mike. When he looks into the boys eyes he sees fear. Puck's heart shatters at the sight and he gently hums a lullaby to the distraught Asian. The other three joining in to show that they care for him.

After what seems like days a doctor emerges from the operating room.

"Chang." She calls and Mike shoots up and rushes over to the doctor and the other four follow behind him.

"How are they?" Mike asks his voice quiet and afraid.

"Your father suffered numerous fractures to his skull and is in a coma." Puck and the other boys look to Mike for any emotion. They see nothing written on his face. Just a blank stare.

"You really did a number on him." she continues and the others look to each other eyes wide from shock.

"And my mother?" he seems even quieter now.

"I'm sorry Mike, but she didn't make it. She lost too much blood. We tried everything we could but she couldn't pull through for us. The last thing she said was 'Tell Mike that he is not his father and that to keep dancing for as long as he lives. And that I love him.'" the doctor tears up a little, apologizes once more and leaves.

Mike stands there. His eyes are open wide with tears cascading down his face. I hate this. I know what this is like though losing a parent. My dad died when I was only 8 years old from drug overdose. At that point I did the only thing I knew to do in this kind of situation. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. It was then his body racked with each sob and breath. Artie held his hand, Finn and Sam wrapped their arms around us and we all cried with him.

**I was almost in tears writing this. I know it's sad but don't worry! there will be happiness later. Feel free to comment!**


	3. Festival of the Damned

**Hey there again! I feel bad if this is triggering for some people but I did this to make seem more realistic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh yeah and there are snipplets of Sinn in this chapter, along with Santittany, Klaine, and Artina. **

-Finn-

"This can't be happening. It's not possible it's just not possible! Mrs. Chang is not dead! That woman has been there for me and my mom since my dad left us and she was there to pick us up when he knocked us down. And now she's...she's gone!" I cry into my hands and sit in the waiting room with Artie, Mike, Puck and my lover Sam.

Sam gently envelopes me in his arms. I'm taller than he is but at this point I felt so small.

"Shhh. Shhhh it's okay baby. I know this is hard, but I promise it'll be okay. I love you." Sam cooed to me. His voice was like honey and it calmed me a great deal. I snuggled closer in his embrace and let him rock us back and forth softly singing to me.

When the song was over he kissed me reassuringly on the lips.

"Remember I'll be here to catch you when you fall. I promise."

"T-thank you s-so much Sam. I love you."

-Sam-

Mike's father is gonna pay for what he did. He caused my gentle giant so much pain. Just wait you son of a bitch. Once you wake up from that coma I'm going to put in a coma myself. Permanently. I wasn't the only one thinking this. When I looked to Puck and Mike and locked eyes with Puck; we understood each other fully.

I've known for a while now that Puck feels something more for Mike, but I don't believe in outing people. When the day comes that they are ready to come out I'll have their backs 100%. Thankfully the boys understood the relationship between Finn and I. We're grateful toward them.

"Hey guys I'm gonna take Finn outside for some air." I announced.

The others just nod timidly and I gently ease Finn out of his seat.

"Come on baby, lets go outside." I whisper in his ear.

"Okay" He gets up and we head outside. I slip my hand in his and gently squeeze it.

"We'll make it past this, I swear."

"Thank you so much Sam. I love you."

"Love you too."

-Artie-

I don't know what to do. I'm a genius high school student and I have no idea how to solve this equation. All I know is that Mike is in pain and that I have to be there to help him no matter what.

My cell rings and I check the caller I.D.. It's Tina. I answer it.

"Hey babe." I say sadly.

"Hey. What's wrong? Is that Mike and Puck I hear in the back? Are they crying? Artie I don't like this, where are you?" I look to Puck and Mike to see if it's alright I tell her where we are. They nod their consent I tell her that we're at the hospital. She hangs up before I can tell her why we're here. Guess she'll find out when she gets here.

-Tina-

"We gotta go ladies." I announce.

"Why what happened?" Asks Kurt.

"Puck, Artie and Mike are at the hospital. It seems bad. I don't know what happened but they were all in tears. We need to hurry."

"Ok. Cedes you Blaine and Tina ride with me. Brittany, Santana, Rachel go with Quinn, got it?" Kurt instructs. We all nod in unison and head to the hospital.

"Hey isn't that Finn and Sam?" Mercedes points out and we all look to see Sam holding Finn close to him and placing gentle kisses to his forehead.

"I didn't know that they were together. Why didn't they tell us?" I ask.

"Not everyone wants to come out as soon as they can Tina. Especially for those two. They're both jocks and in Glee Club. If the school found out that they were together they would never hear the end of it." Kurt clarifies without missing a beat.

"But you and Blaine are open and even when people harass you guys you're both strong." I counter.

"Yes though we may appear we can hold our own - which we can - we're still human. Hearing those hateful words on a near daily basis isn't easy to deal with." Blaine says and I leave at that.

"Okay lets hurry and get inside." I open the car door and practically sprint to the entrance. Finn and Sam don't seem to notice me. Being he first one to make it inside I spot Artie in tears.

"Hey honey, wh-what happened?"

"My mothers gone. She's gone isn't she? She can't be gone. SHE CAN'T BE!" Mike screamed and I saw Puck just hold him close.

I gasp and tears slip out of my eyes. I can't believe it. My second mother, the woman who saw me as her own daughter, is gone.

-Puck-

How can this happen? Mike is a genuine person and he never would do anyone wrong. So why does something this awful happen to him? All I can do now is just hold him close to me and he finds some comfort in it.

I look up and notice that Finn and Sam have come back along with the rest of the gleeks.

Kurt was the first to speak up and break the silence, "What happened?"

"Mommy went bye bye Kurt." Mike whispered bitterly and he broke out into a fit of sobs.

Everyone else just stood there in shock and began to cry. Mrs. Chang was one of the coolest women I've ever met. No I didn't sleep with her. But she was so nice to all of us we all came to her when we needed someone to talk to that wasn't a parent or someone we would usually go to. I went to her while Quinn was pregnant and she told me that no matter what happens I've got to love her no matter how difficult it is. Now she's gone.

I turn my head a little and whisper into Mike's ear, "I am so sorry Mike. I just want you to know that you aren't alone. I'm here and I always will be..Mike I-I love you."

**A/N: CONFESSION FROM PUCK! Sorry if this seems like a cliffhanger. which I'm pretty sure it is. don't worry I plan on updating every other day to near daily. So just bear with me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Reality

**I feel like a jerk making ya wait. So here's chapter 4.**

-Mike-

Did I hear that right? Did Puck just tell me that he loves me? He looks me dead in the eyes and I can tell he's not lying. His eyes say it all. They're burning hazel orbs of nothing but love. Without any warning he leans in a gently kisses me.

No one else seemed to notice, which I'm thankful for. Though they would never judge me I'm just not ready to come out to everyone. I hope Puck feels the same way.

"T-thank you Noah." Is all I manage in a whisper and I let hold me for a little while longer.

As soon as I don't think I can handle any more the doctor comes in. It was my father's doctor.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have some news about Mr. Chang." at my head snaps up and I listen intently to whatever it is the doctor has to say.

"We've managed to fix the fractures in your father's skull and it looks like his coma will only last for a few days. We were just recently informed of your situation and want to know if you have any other family that can keep an eye on him during his recovery."

"Why can't he just stay here? If that-that THING comes home and I'm there one of us will end up dead! AND I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO ME WHEN HE DOES WAKE UP THAT SON OF A BITCH WILL END BEING 6 FEET UNDER!" All of these pent up emotions I have for the man that brought me into the world are being released all at once.

"I'm sorry Mike but its policy, we can only hold him here for a week after surgery. This seems unfair I know but you have a 7 days to find a caretaker for him or else he'll end up back at home with you." with that the doctor leaves us.

I pull out my cell and go through all of my contacts and try to find a family member that would be willing to put up with my slob of a dad. I reach the L's and one name catches my eye. I push the send button and pray that they'll pick up on the other end. After 2 rings I'm greeted with a hello.

"Hey Lena it's Mike. I need a favour..."

"Yeah and what would that be?"

"Dad's in a coma he needs someone to take care of him when he gets out of the hospital and I was wondering if you could take care of him for me."

"Mike you don't sound too good. Yeah I'll take care of him but what happened and why can't mom just take care of him?" At the sound of the word mom everyone looks at me with a 'please don't cry/WTF' face.

"Sis..Mom... she-she's.. d-dead." I stutter out and begin crying again.

"I'll ask what happened later when I get there. Don't worry little bro I'll be there shortly. If you can try to stay away from the house when he does come home. Okay?" her voice is calm yet frightening at the same time.

"A-alright. Bye sissy." I say.

"Bye bubba I'll see you in a bit." with that she hangs up.

I look back towards the others, their eyes all on me. Wondering. Waiting for me to do something.

"I need to go, thanks guys for coming out but I need to go." With I left the room everyone nodded their consent and we all left as a group.

After saying their goodbye's we all went our separate ways. Just when I realised that I had gotten a ride over here. Shit how am I gonna get home tonight?

"Hey Mike, I can give you a ride home." I turn to see Noah standing behind me.

"Thanks." Is all I say when head to his truck. He starts it up and we leave hospital.

The drive home was a silent one. When we reached the house I got out of the truck and turned to look back at Noah.

"Stay with me. Please."

-Puck-

"Stay with me. Please." Mike looked and sounded so broken. I couldn't deny him anything at this point. So I hopped out the truck and we headed inside his house. He led me up to his room. When we got there he changed into a pair of shorts and a wife beater and laid down on the bed.

He gave me a pair of his sweats to wear and I changed into them and left my shirt off. I climbed into bed with him but didn't touch him. I was afraid he would get spooked and panic.

"Noah, could you hold me again. Please." His voice was small and timid. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned in my arms and looked me in the eye.

"I love you." he whispered and gently pressed his lips against mine. Normally I would try to take the kiss further but I chose to let stay chaste.

"I love you too Mike. Now get some sleep. You don't have anything to worry about okay? I'm here and I always will be Mike. I love you." I cooed to him and he snuggled closer to me as much he possibly could. After a few minutes his breathing slowed to a calming pace. I stayed up a little longer after he fell asleep thinking to myself.

'No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm gonna protect him. And no one is going to take him away from me.'

After that, my eyes closed and fell asleep. Knowing that whatever may happen from now on Mike won't have to go through it alone.

**I am so glad to have finished this chapter! Yes Lena is Mike's older sister in this story. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Love yall**


	5. Of greetings and fleeings

**Ok so i thought i'd let you all know that i am in a college band and we had camp all this week! but that isn't stop me from delivering this chapter! hope you all enjoy.**

-Mike-

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was not in my bed alone. Noah Puckerman was holding me close snoring lightly. I turned in his arms to admire his beauty. His dark brunette mohawk shined in the morning light and his bronze skin made him look like Adonis.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes. Those hazel orbs still holding the untold amounts of love in them.

"Morning beautiful." the first he says to me when wakes up. I'm so happy have Noah with me right now when I need someone the most.

I look into eyes and manage a small 'hey'.

When I finally realize that this is reality and why he's here with me I begin to cry. Recalling the horrible nightmare of my father attacking my mother so viciously and killing her and not even feeling bad about it. It makes me sick to know that I am the product of that man. The tears seem to be coming full force and I can't make them stop.

"Ssh..sshh I'm not gonna go anywhere Mikey. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You're safe now."

"I miss her so much." I sob into his chest and he hold me tighter and feel as he begins to cry with me.

"I know baby, I know." He shifts that he's leaning up against the headboard and lifts me so that my head is pillowing his chest.

We sit and cry in silence for what seems like forever. When I finally decide to break the silence.

"Hey Noah."

"Yeah Mike?" he responds gently.

"Are w-we like...together now?" I look into his eyes and they're so warm. He doesn't even need to speak to answer the question but he does anyway.

"If you want then yes, we are together. So long as I'm here I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." he leans in and captures my lips in his and cradles me in his arms like a child. I feel so safe. So loved and cared for. Finally I've found someone that I can call mine. Someone who won't leave me. I'm so happy but then something hits me like a shark swarm. How are we gonna tell the others?

He must've seen the worry in my eyes because his eyebrows furrow and he looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"Whats wrong babe?"

"Just..h-how are we gonna tell the others about us? I mean don't get me wrong I want to be able to be open with you and all but I just don't think I'll be ready for the backlash of all this."

"When you're ready we can tell whoever you want, and don't worry about Karofsky or Azimio. If they do so much as let the tip their fingernail touch the end of your hair, I won't be going to juvie but to jail." I loved how protective he was of me. I leaned in and kissed him again. But as soon as our lips connected, I heard the front door open.

-Puck-

Mike and I both froze at the sound of the front door opening. He clung to me like a frightened child as we heard footsteps approaching his room. My grip on him instantly lessened when I saw a tall Asian woman that looks exactly like at Mikes door.

"Wow this is an awkward thing to walk in on. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." she said rubbing the back of her neck. What she didn't expect was Mike to jump out of my arms and off the bed sprinting at her and nearly knocking her over with the force of his hug.

"Lena you're here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I told I'd be here soon silly." she said rubbing his head. "I just wish it was on different circumstances." her voice lowered and I saw her tighten her hold on Mike as they started to cry.

I didn't want to interrupt anything so I went into Mikes bathroom and decided to take a shower.

It's good that he has some family here that he can lean on. I just hope that his sister is excepting of our relationship.

Once cleaned up I put my boxers back on and exit the bathroom. The first person to notice me is Lena. Its kinda creepy how much those look alike.

"Well good morning...uh...umm."

"Puck! Tell junior to go back to bed!" Mike hissed. I immediately pick up my pants and put them on to cover up my obvious hard on. I mentally face palm myself. Talk about an awkward first impression.

After everything calms down I turn to face and properly introduce myself.

"Uh hi I'm Noah but my friends call me Puck." I flash a winning smile and she swoons.

"Haha Lena nice to meet you. Oh and if you're wondering I think its adorable that you and my little brother are dating! But if you hurt him I'll raise hell and every demon that resides in it."

"Leeennaaa enough with the big sister act! He won't hurt me! Promise." Mike calms her a bit thank God. She's scarier than Santana on her period.

"I'm just givin ya shit I trust you!" I let a breath I didn't realise I was holding. After we both get dressed we head out to Breadstix to meet up with Finn and Sam.

When we pull up next to them in the parking lot we're treated to the sight of Finn and Sam playing tonsil hockey. Mike briefly looks over towards the vehicle but does a double take and his jaw drops at the sight. I guess he's the only one who didn't know about their relationship. Well he does now!

"Hey when you two are done eating face you can come and join us inside!" I yell at them but its as if they can't even hear us. Oh well they'll eventually get the hint and come inside.

Mike and I make we to our usually table and we sit and wait for other two. They finally decide to grace us with their presence after a good 5 minutes!

"Bout damn time! Hell I thought trouty mouth here was about to literally eat your face off!"

"Watch it Puckerman." Sam seethed.

"Aww babe you're so cute when you get angry!" Finn pecks him on the cheek.

"Oh suck it Finn." Sam huffs.

"When, where, how hard and for how long baby?" Finn's voice is low and husky as whispers into Sam's ear which make him shudder.

"Keep that up and I'll make sure that you don't walk straight for a few days Hudson." Sam replies in an equally low voice. Mike clears is throat to let the other two boys know that we're still here.

"So uh...when did you two get together?" Mike asks with one eyebrow raised. They look to each other then look back towards us.

"About a week or so after I transferred here."

"Really? I had no idea that Finn was gay." Mike I love you to death but there are times I wonder if you're more dense than Finn. Hell I've known Finn was gay for awhile now. I remember him coming to me when he found out that Kurt had a crush on him. Poor kid was about to draw Finn's inner gay. It was kind of funny though.

"Yeah it's something I don't exactly go around telling people. But I'm not ashamed of it." Finn responds. I notice Sam's eyes, he almost looks ...hurt. Wonder whats going on there.

"Enough about us though. When did you two get together?" Finn asks with a mouth full of food.

"Last night after we got back.." I trailed off trying not to mention being at the hospital.

"It was after we got back from the hospital." He finishes my sentence. Guess he's ok with the mentioning of the hospital.

Sam looks back over at us and his gaze his soft, sympathetic even.

"Hey, no matter what happens from now on; we'll always be there for you man." He says in a gentle tone. Mike nods his understanding and resumes eating. We finish our food and go our separate ways.

We get back to the house to find Lena sleep on the couch. Its kinda funny seeing as how the couch is barely big enough for her. We go to Mike's room when I realize something.

"Hey Mike. How can trust your sis to watch your pops? I mean aren't you afraid of him...attacking her?" Mike froze and turn to look at me. His eyes drifted to the floor then back to me.

"I picked her on purpose. She looks exactly like my mom. Every time I see her it feels like I see my mom. It's like even though she is gone I still have Lena. Not only that but I want my dad to have to look at Lena and be reminded of the woman he killed. I want what he did to haunt him day and night until he can't stand it." He clenches his fist. I can tell he's willing back the tears. I just hold him and let him cry.

When Mike's ok he goes to the kitchen for something to drink. I hear something ring and realize its my cell. Finn's calling.

"Hey man whats going on?"

"Sam he and I got into a fight."

"And? What do you want me to do about it."

"He ran away Puck. Sam's gone and I don't know where he went!" Finn's practically yelling at this point.

"Hey just calm down I'll go out and look for him alright?"

"Thanks Puck."

"No problem." I hang up the phone and run down stairs and tell Mike that I need to go back to my place for a bit. The last thing I want is him worrying about someone else.

I hop in my truck and speed off down the street. Hoping that Sam hasn't gotten too far.

**A/N: 1. this chapter makes me wanna gag myself. 2. I'm ass for taking forever to update. 3. I pray that you guys are liking this. If not please don't hesitate to tell me so.**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
